Letterbomb: Part 3: The Grass Is Always Greener
by Get Morbid
Summary: The last installment of the series. Please read first two if you have not already! W Fall Out Boy songs this time...R


Hello friends. I'm sorry to tell you but this is the last installment to the Letterbomb series. I hope everyone enjoys it and has enjoyed the whole series. Thanks so much for the reviews.

(And if you haven't read the first two stories, please go back and read them now because this won't make any sense.)

Dedicated to Megan Consoer. Who has loved this story from part 1

Letterbomb: Part3: The Grass is Always Greener

**  
Where is your boy tonight? **

**I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:**

**you were the last good thing about this part of town.**

Hermione Granger was ecstatic. She, at first, was overcome by Severus's reappearance, and threw her arms around him. She did not hide her joy. Nor did she hide her anger. She kissed him happily, then stood back and slapped his across the face. She stood shaking with emotion in front of him, while his rich laughter filled the small room.

**Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase**

Hermione smiled, a real, genuine smile. And for Severus, it lit up the darkened room. As Hermione sat herself on the small bed in the middle of the room, Severus realized that he hadn't truly seen her face.

**Taking back every step towards you. **

**Still failing at everything I do  
In the meantime just talking with my shoes  
Converse with my Converse  
At least they hear a word I say**

Severus pulled out his wand, and with a slight flick of the wrist, had the room brightly light. He gasped.

**When you go, **

**I will forget everything about you  
I've seen sinking ships go down with more grace than you**

Hermione's face was pale. As in, white paint pale. There was no flush on her cheeks; the redness in her lips had paled to a fair pink. Her eyes were still rich brown, but they didn't shine with happiness and life anymore. Her cheeks were shinning with fallen tears, and he realized that her eyes were glazed over with more.

**put your hand between **

**an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous we'll make them hate us**

"What?" Hermione asked confusion in her voice. "Oh, well, nothing. Just admiring your beauty." Severus tried his best to hide his mistake. "Oh, well, okay."

**I got a big mouth  
And maybe you could handle shutting it up  
A simple contradiction  
Could shake my whole foundation**

Hermione gazed at Severus. He was older. The wrinkles around his eyes deeper, his face almost permanently scowled. His hair was shorter, and was speckled with grey. His eyes were still the same untelling black has the had been so many years ago.

**I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
**

Hermione slowly got up off the bed, and walked to Severus. She put her hand on the side of his face and turned it towards her. Her smile was sad, and she gently touched the red spot the her hand had caused.

**I got my stitches stitched, I got my fixes fixed,  
In my aching head, I got my kisses slit.  
Our gossip lips stuttered every word I said, I said,  
I got your love letters, corrected the grammar and sent them back.  
It's true romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head.**

He looked into her sad eyes, and a small smile formed on his face. Placing both hands of the sides of her face, and brought his lips to hers.

**So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her**

She was stiff for a moment, and then melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Silent tears poured down her face, the salt running into Severus's mouth. He slowly moved his way down to her neck placing kisses along the way.

**Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well**

"It's been to long…" Hermione whispered her voice thick with lust. Shivers ran through Severus's spine, but the only thing in his mind, was how to remove Hermione blouse.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

Severus lifted Hermione, and laid her on the bed.

**I gave you indifference, but you only wanted undressed and defenseless.**

Hermione's breathe went ridged.

**I was terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile**

A gasped filled the house.

**So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me  
Well I've seen your boyfriend  
and I don't think he treats you right  
But that's none of my business is it? **

I'm not the way you think I am, girl

**FIN**

_There you have it…the end. Okay, so this story was Fall Out Boy songs:_

_Pretty in Punk_

_Austin, We Have A Problem_

_Dance, Dance_

_7 Minute is Heaven ( Atavan Halen) _

_The Music or the Misery_

_A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'_

_It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine. I Am Thinking It Must Be Love_

_Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash (Wish You Were here)_

_Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy)_

_Of All The Gin Joints in the World_

_XOXO_

_HANNAH_


End file.
